


Christmas Wedding

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly would <i>never</i> intrude in her children's lives.  Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wedding

**Title:** Christmas Wedding  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson)  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Molly would _never_ intrude in her children's lives. Never.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of wedding  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 8 on Insane Journal

"A Christmas wedding!" Molly was beside herself with joy as she told Arthur the news. "He won't be alone anymore." 

"I like Angelina. She's good for George. Smart head on her shoulders. I expect you'll be busy the next few months with all the wedding planning."

"Oh, I wouldn't intrude. You know that's not how I am." 

Arthur rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"But, you know, it is Angelina's first wedding."

"Yes, dear."

"She'll probably need help."

"Of course she will." Arthur choked back a snigger.

"I should probably go there straight away." She apparated away with a pop.


End file.
